Drama of Life
by Fyyrrose
Summary: [Chalenge fic] A stop for tea was never so interesting...[oneshot] AoshiKamatari told by Soujirou. Upbeat and depressing all in one


Title: Drama of Life

Author: Fyyrrose

Rating: T (really K+ but there are two little things)

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but wishes are just that … fantasy

Summary: A stop for tea was never so interesting…one-shot

Note: another challenge fic! The pairing was Eeevee's idea…the rest was mine

* * *

It started out as another boring and uneventful day. There was no information left to gather; now it was a time of peace. Did I mention that it was boring? I did like a little excitement in my life, although nothing can be as it ever was before. 

Nothing was grand like back in the days of Shishio. Thinking back, those days were a trip. Every battle could have been your last. Although, I knew it wouldn't be my last, I treated as if it were. Otherwise there's no fun in that.

I have been called many names by many different people. But now most of those names are forgotten or used by rambling old men, who sit around and spend their family's wealth at the gambling tables.

Like I said, I gathered information. I wasn't a spy or a ninja, merely someone who happened across information. Then of course, there was this tidbit of info that I should've resisted, but I simply couldn't. I was curious by nature. Thank goodness I wasn't a cat.

So this is what brings me here.

I'm sitting in a danger zone, literally. First, there are sake bottles being thrown about, and women are ranting about the supposed men in their lives. Then of course there was the "police" that were after me. I have nothing against the law enforcement, but I'll just say this: they need to get new blood.

I ducked and dodged another bowl and another bottle that was hurled in a fit of anger. Some people never change. Then again, some people do. I sipped my black tea, hoping that it hid my smirk.

Sitting down a few seats over was the person who the information was about. Like I said, some people do change. I have yet to decide if this is for the best. When I look at him I see the man from my past. Although, I never really did have anything to do with him, he was still a part of it.

He went from wearing western clothing. which made him look so appealing, to something out of the bedroom attire. Yes, he was wearing a white kimono. Well at one time it was white, or I assume it was white…but then again he probably had one of the females do his lau—on second thought he probably did his own laundry.

If any female washed his kimono, they probably wouldn't have given it back. It was such a shame that he covered up his best asset, if you get what I mean… But then again, I wasn't here for myself. I'm selfish, but not that selfish. Plus, I don't know where he's been. He looks like the type that gets around.

I was given some information, and I'm watching. There was nothing like drama on a hot summer's day. I've seen stuff like this happen all the time. Now, so long as a plate or bowl doesn't hit me in the head, I'll call it a good day.

You know when the waitresses are fighting with each other that the service tends to be a bit lacking. And lacking it was. I would normally either leave or request to speak to the owner. I was screwed both ways. If I were to leave now, I would miss out on seeing an old friend, and the owner...well, she was the one that was ranting the most.

So I have nothing but time. Besides, it wasn't like I had somewhere pressing to be. I have no home and no lover waiting for me, but that's to be expected from one who's still wanted from the government.

I watched as the females finally started to settle down. It almost seemed like relief as my stomach growled for food. The waitress finally came around and apologized for their lack of service. She even told me that the meal was on the house. That was a good thing because I only had a few coins to my name.

I wasn't greedy; I only ordered what would fill my stomach for the time being. So I sat and sipped my tea watching. It wasn't too long before the next segment of drama unfolded. It seemed the gods were smiling down upon me. I get two performances and a free meal.

My old friend walked into the place and took his seat beside the once respectable ninja. Really, they looked like a cute couple that is until you know who and what they are. Then it's an absolute hoot! They looked like a respectable Japanese couple. Both were dressed in the more archaic style of clothing.

I watched as my old friend tried to sneak a quick feel towards the man sitting next to him. It was cute how he was trying not to look obvious, but I know everyone saw. A man with needs. No, a man with unsatisfied needs.

Sorry, they were _men_ with unsatisfied needs. Both of them looked like they needed the release. It was cute, really it was. I was lucky to be sitting on the north side of the wall. I could slink into the shadows and still watch. No, I wasn't a voyeur; I was merely watching a live action drama.

A lot can change in ten years. Enemies become friends, enemies become lovers, friends become enemies…it's the drama of live. I know I've changed, not just on the inside but on the outside as well. I have grown from a child to a man. My hair is longer, my frame is thicker, and I finally have facial hair. It's not much, just enough to alter my appearance slightly.

Yet the two before me seem almost timeless. Aoshi seems a little worn around the eyes and a few speckles of grey in his once luscious mane. While Kamatari grew into the woman he'll never be. He was beautiful. I bet you the rest of the coins in my pocket that he could give any princess a run for her money.

I could feel their tension from here. I sipped my tea and smiled. They deserved to be happy: Kamatari most of all. A heart was a fragile thing, and hopefully Aoshi could be the one to heal it. Well, it looks like he has. Both of them have paid for their sins, I think along the way we all have in our own fashion.

They both get up to leave, but not before Kamatari grabbed Aoshi. It was a blunt move, but if you weren't watching like I was, no one would notice. It was really sweet. I watched them leave like it was nothing.

Of course neither of them would recognize me. I have changed, and the sadistic sparkle in my eye has gone. I still smile, but only because life is beautiful. I placed my teacup back down and go to refill my cup. The pot is empty. I guess that is my cue to leave as well.

I get up and slip on my shoes. I wouldn't have believed the information had I not seen it with my own eyes.

"Are you leaving already?"

I turned around to stare at the owner of the establishment. I nodded my head politely. "Thank you for the delicious meal."

"I'm glad you came. It's been a long time since I last saw you. You should come back more often."

I looked at the owner and smiled, "You know Misao, the information you sent was indeed worth coming to see. Thank you."

She smiled back, "You go where the wind blows. I just hope that you will come back here soon."

I shrugged my shoulders. I traveled wherever my feet took me. I bowed slightly and left. She was a kind person. Age seemed to agree with her. Her spirit was still alive and in full swing. I would have liked to have known her back in the good old days. She might have been fun…

I turned the corner to walk down a tiny path that leads out of the city. I still stayed away from the main roads. Even after all these years, I was still a wanted man. I stopped short and bowed my head slightly. I tried to hide the smirk on my face but failed miserably.

"Get a room you two. Unless you like to put on a performance, then by all means I'll get a cushion and watch."

The lovers broke apart from their embrace and glared daggers at me. I deserved it; I did break up their session.

"If you do that, I'll grab us a snack."

Misao had really good hearing if she screamed that from inside the restaurant. I smiled and watched Kamatari blush.

"That's a shame, but it was good to see you both again. I'm glad you both are happy." I gave them both a formal bow and proceeded down the path.

I didn't get too far when I heard, "Who was that?" It saddened me a little that Kamatari didn't recognize me. Then again it gave me hope that I too could start living my life.

"That's Soujirou." Of course Misao would tell them who I was. She wasn't the type that was good at keeping secrets.

"_That's_ Sou?" Followed by, "Don't be jealous, I can still look…but he's grown up into a fine man."

I didn't know where I would go, but I sure hoped the information I got along the way would lead me back to that tiny eatery. I could only imagine that next time things would be a little livelier.

Kamatari and Aoshi gave me hope that people really can put the past behind me and move on with life. I guess today wasn't boring after all.

End.


End file.
